Trunks's birth
by roxyfire57
Summary: Yay! A ficlet about Trunks's birth to celebrate my b'day 16 oct :)


**Yay! A ficlet about Trunks's birth to celebrate my b'day 16 oct :)**

"Ooh Goku! Isn't he just the cutest!" Chi Chi cooed lovingly.

"Ah ha!" Her husband scratched the back of his head in the usual Son way and nodded enthusiastically. "He's kinda got your face, Vegeta!"

The saiyans prince looked up. "Tch, he looks far too much like a human with his ridiculous purple hair."

"Lavender, Vegeta," Bulma corrected, "and Goku's right. See how he's scowling? It's even cuter when he does it!" The heiress squealed, bouncing the newborn in her arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "He has your colour."

"Well, he has your angry face." Bulma retorted. "If he has black hair too, you'll look like twins!"

Vegeta stroked his mate's hair absent mindedly, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed. "Hn. My father and I looked almost exactly alike, as did Kakarot and his father."

Bulma moved in to let Vegeta settle comfortably next to her. "Well, I want my baby to have some me in him."

"Hopefully the minor good parts," Vegeta snorted, before being whacked by a hand on his head.

Chi Chi beamed at the new couple. She was an expert at love, or so she humbly put it, and even though they didn't show it the Ox Princess knew that Vegeta and Bulma truly loved each other. Or rather, that's what she assumed in Vegeta's case. Then again, her assumptions were usually right...

Goku laughed. "What are you going to name him?"

Bulma's eyes brightened up. "I have spent months trying to come up with the perfect name, and I've finally got it!" The heiress shot a look at Vegeta who was staring at her inquisitively, "no, we're not calling him Vegeta."

At this the saiyan huffed and turned away, deciding on giving Bulma the silent treatment.

Chi Chi raised an amused eyebrow. She thought Vegeta would put up a fight concerning his first son's name, but it seemed he trusted Bulma to give the kid a suitable name for the next heir.

"Trunks."

Vegeta turned around hurriedly and grabbed Bulma by the shoulders, shaking her just hard enough to make his point, but gently enough not to do anything but get her attention. "Trunks?! You're naming our brat Trunks?!" He yelled, horrified.

"Yes Vegeta, I am. Anything wrong?" Bulma asked, her voice threatening.

The prince blinked at her for a moment, before pouting and looking down sullenly. "No," he muttered.

Goku laughed and put an arm around Chi Chi. "Don't worry Vegeta, Trunks is a great name!"

It was at that moment, Yamcha showed up at the door with Pu'ar on his tail.

"Is the baby out? Did I miss anything?" He asked hurriedly, glancing around the room. The ex-bandit's gaze landed on Trunks, and grinned. In response, however, Vegeta shifted his body to a half-crouch, half-casual position on the bed, settling himself as a protective barrier between Yamcha and his new family.

At this he faltered, and stood by the door awkwardly. Pu'ar seemed not to have noticed though, and floated over next to Bulma and started commenting on the child's bright blue eyes. Vegeta seemed not to have any qualms for the feline and relaxed his position slightly before shooting a warning glare at Yamcha.

Bulma giggled slightly at Vegeta's cute overprotective behavior. She shot an amused look at her best friend, who shrugged and wrapped her arms around her loving husband Goku.

Trunks giggled and reached out to stroke Pu'ar, fascinated by the fluffy blue tail which she possessed. His own lavender tail snaked it's way out of Bulma's grip and wagged. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly to see his offspring bear the mark of the saiyans, and he almost fell of the bed when the tail curled around his wrist.

"Trunksie loves Daddy, doesn't he? Oh yes he does!" Bulma giggled helplessly. "You wanna hold him Vegeta?"

The saiyans prince opened his mouth to retort, but his mate shoved the child into his hands anyway.

Vegeta looked down into Trunks' large eyes, and for a moment his mind flashed back to the many times he had killed, mercilessly, a child as young and as helpless as his own. His heart ached at even the thought of hurting the baby he was carrying, and Vegeta sighed inwardly-he had changed. Trunks blinked up at the man who was holding him.

The baby wondered who he was for a second-he didn't feel like mummy, but he was big and warm and even though he smelt different it was nice too. Trunks closed his eyes and snuggled against Vegeta's warm chest, his tail curling at the tip.

Chi Chi's eyes brightened at this adorable scene. Bulma winked at the raven-haired housewife and rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

Maybe, Vegeta decided, that change wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
